youngjusticefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Kon-El
Kon-El (Superboy, also known as Conner Kent, born March 21st, 2010) is a genomorph, a hybrid clone of his mentor, Superman, and Lex Luthor, as well as a founding member of the Team. Personality Although he desires to be a good hero, Superboy has anger issues. Having spent his first 16 weeks of existence as a science project and mind-controlled puppet, Superboy is defiant and does not like being told what to do or being dismissed. He often behaves with an air of extreme confidence, due in large part to the fact that he is Superman's genetic clone, and was created in order to replace him. This makes him exceedingly overconfident in his abilities to the point that he ignores the help of others and impulsively throws himself into situations that he cannot handle on his own. Despite this confidence he worries about living up to his namesake, Superman. Due to the fact he never really had the opportunity to interact with anyone until recently, Superboy is somewhat anti-social and has a hard time getting along with others or showing his emotions. As such he constantly behaves in a confrontational manner to all people, even those who are attempting to be kind towards him. Even simple things like making amends with people who he has wronged is a tough concept for him to understand. However, he has learned quickly and has become not quite so silent, to the point of even carrying on a conversation without getting angry. By 2016, Superboy seems to have become more mellow and in touch with his emotions, but he is still angered whenever Miss Martian uses her powers invasively. He has also become more experienced and uses his intelligence more, planning attacks instead of going in with physical strength. Physical appearance Superboy is a partial genetic clone of Superman, and as such shares many of Superman's physical traits. At the time of his liberation, Superboy was physiologically 16 years old, however, chronologically he was only 16 weeks old. As a side effect of the kryptonian cloning process, Superboy will visibly age every eight years, thus looks identical in the five years since his awakening. Superboy is a Caucasian male with short black hair and blue eyes. He is noticeably taller than most people of his physiological age and is quite muscular, likely due to his partial Kryptonian genes. He is considered very handsome by most girls in his physiological age group and is typically seen with a frown on his face, rarely with a smile. Superboy used to wear a black t-shirt (though he has worn a long sleeved shirt on occasion) with the classic S-shield in red and at times wore a brown leather jacket. He also donned dark blue fatigue pants tucked into dark-brown combat boots with a large buckled-belt. In 2016, he wears a long sleeved variation on his traditional black with red S-shield shirt and fingerless gloves History March 2010 - July 2016 For more on the earlier life of Superboy, see http://youngjustice.wikia.com/wiki/Superboy. August 2016 Category:A to Z Category:Heroes Category:Young Justice: Aftermath Category:Young Justice: Darkside Category:AdamantiumBladez